everywitchwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches' Council
The Witches' Council are the supporting characters of Season 2 of Every Witch Way. They first appeared at the end of Jax of Hearts. Biography The council consists of Agamemnon, Desdemona, Lily and Ramona. Ramona was punished for leaving the Council so Lily took her spot. Later on it was revealed that Ramona was kidnapped by Desdemona. Their responsible for monitoring the witches/wizards and the guardians inside and outside of the Magic Realm. They are shown to be very skeptical about Emma being the chosen one and show lack of trust in her. Members Desdemona She is sometimes a mean and horrible person when she is mad. She is a member of the Council and has been on the Council since she was 20 years old. She was also close friends with Emma's mother. She has a way with numbers and her magic is magenta lightning. She is very disciplined and knows all the rules by heart. She stays to help Emma. She is like a walking dictionary. She was there to help Emma, but when she was coming out of the seven she was exposed to the Fool Moon and turned her into her evil self. In "Daniel Who?" Her evil self finds out that Daniel is Emma's boyfriend. She spies on Lily and Emma and finds out that Daniel lost his memory so she gives Emma the spell that will restore his memory, but intentionally wanted to make sure she lost her powers for Daniel. At the end of the episode it is reveled that she is the one that kidnapped Ramona and plans to destroy the magic realm so she will be the last witch in the world. She appeared with the rest of the council at Emma's house and told Agamemnon that he should let Emma stay with Daniel. She despises Kanays. She kidnapped Ramona, and wants to destroy the magic realm, but frames lily. She wants to be the last witch alive. She turned back to her pre-Fool Moonself during the last light of the Fool Moon. She is portrayed by Mia Matthews. Agamemnon He is the only wizard on the Council as well as being leader and his magic is yellow smoke. He follows tradition and seems to despise humans as much as witches despise Kanays. He was sent away to Limbo by Desdemona after figuring out her master plan. He is portrayed by Todd Allen Durkin. Ramona She first appeared in Jax of Hearts with the rest of the council. While they were talking to Emma she was believed to leave the Council in Runaway Witch but was later revealed to be kidnapped by Desdemona. She was replaced by Lily on the council. Ramona later tried to convince Desdemona to let her go but failed. Her magic is red smoke, but white during teleportation. She cares a lot about fashion and thinks Emma dresses horribly. She was kidnapped by Desdemona. When she finally escaped, and tried to find the council entrance, she was caught by Desdemona, and was sent away back to limbo. However, she was rescued by Maddie and escaped limbo. She is portrayed by Lisa Corraro. In season 3 Ramona doesn't make an appearance due to the fact that Lily replaced her in The Witches Council. Lily Lily is a powerless witch who took Ramona's spot on the council after she was believed to have left the council, but was really kidnapped. She gets framed by Desdemona, making Agamemnon believe that Lily kidnapped Ramona, and that she wants to destroy the magic realm. She may not be on the council anymore because of Desdemona turning back to normal and Ramona is rescued from limbo so she may be Emma guardian again. However, in the season 3 premiere she still serves on the council. She is portrayed by Melissa Carcache.